Baby, it's a violet world
by chibilele
Summary: Coletânea de fanfics feitas para o Projeto Drummond da sessão Harry/Pansy do Fórum 6V.
1. Violetas na janela

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o Projeto Drummond do Fórum 6V._

* * *

Citação utilizada: "Que barulho é este na escada? É o amor que está acabando."

* * *

Passos na escada. Ela tragou novamente o cigarro e soltou a fumaça pela janela aberta. A fumaça cinzenta se desfazia no ar rapidamente, deixando atrás de si apenas o céu também cinzento. Cinzento como o humor dela. Ela já fora uma mulher de cores fortes, mas a apatia deixou seu mundo cinzento; até mesmo as violetas que cultivava com tanto amor em sua sacada estavam murchas.

Ela estava cansada daquilo. Ele a enganava desde o começo, ela sabia disso, sempre soube, mas preferiu acreditar que ainda tinha seu príncipe encantado. Ele nunca deixaria sua esposa por ela, não havia por que abandonar o certo pelo incerto.

Ele abriu a porta com a chave que possuía e mal jogou a bolsa sobre o pequeno sofá, puxou-a para um beijo. Ela teria chorado se não fosse tal comum; ela não era nada além de diversão. Os carinhos e palavras amorosas que ele guardava certamente não eram para ela. Assim que os lábios dele deixaram os dela e desceram para o pescoço, ela o afastou com as mãos.

- Chega, Harry. Chega.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou, consertando os óculos que estavam na metade de seu nariz. – Não quer? – Ele a puxou novamente. – Sei bem que quer, Pansy. Sempre quer.

- Não quero você. – Ele ficou estático e a olhou nos olhos. – Entendeu agora?

- Do que você...?

Ela acendeu um outro cigarro, respirou fundo e o encarou.

- Cansei de você, só isso. Não são necessárias grandes explicações, só cansei, querido.

_Se não pode me amar, não te quero._

- Então é assim? – O orgulho ferido fê-lo começar a aumentar seu tom. – Você se cansa e me joga fora? O que sou pra você, um brinquedo?

- Sempre foi um jogo. – Ela puxou a mão cujo pulso ele segurava e começava a apertar. – Eu te usei, você me usou; nos divertimos, foi bom, mas agora acabou, Harry.

_E não é como se eu te amasse tanto quanto te amei um dia._

- Não se esqueça de deixar a chave.

Ele pegou sua mala e deixou a casa, jogando a chave no chão.

E ela ficou voltou a sentar-se à janela, observando as violetas tão murchas como seu amor.

* * *

**N/A:** Essa vai para todas as lindas violetas da nossa amada sessão, porque o título veio inspirado em um tópico. (L)

Agora, sejam amores e **R E V I E W S **!


	2. Armadilha violeta

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto Drummond do Fórum 6v._

* * *

Citação utilizada:_ A minha vontade é forte, mas a minha disposição de obedecer-lhe é fraca._

_

* * *

_

A minha vontade é forte, mas a minha disposição de obedecer-lhe é fraca.

Era hora de acabar, não podia continuar aquela situação. Ele tinha uma esposa e três lindos filhos que precisavam dele, que o amavam, e não era justo com nenhum deles o que fazia. Estava cansado de enganar a eles, a si próprio e também a ela. Aquele era, definitivamente, o fim. Adentrou o quarto, resoluto.

- Pansy, nós temos que conversar.

- Sim, temos. Depois.

Ela o empurrou e ele caiu sobre a cama. Ela sentou-se em seu colo, de frente para ele, e aproximava seus rostos quando ele a deteve.

- Pansy, falo sério.

- Oh, certo. Aqui vamos nós. O que é agora?

- Isso não é certo, você sabe. Não é justo com a minha família, comigo e com você. Além disso...

E ele desenrolou seu discurso por quase uma hora, sem se interromper. Durante esse tempo, a morena permaneceu em silêncio e não se moveu de onde estava, tendo permanecido todo o tempo sobre Harry, balançando sua convicção ao lançar-lhe olhares cheios de luxúria.

- É hora de terminarmos, Pansy.

- Sim, querido, depois que sair por essa porta você pode nunca mais me ver, se quiser assim.

E, sem mais falar, ela o puxou para si e o beijou, deixando-o sem fôlego e ele, mais uma vez, se entregou a Pansy. Não é que não quisesse, mas simplesmente não havia como deixá-la; ela o conhecia e sabia como prendê-lo, ainda que fosse apenas fisicamente.

Harry amava a esposa, mas não havia como se livrar daquela armadilha de olhos violeta.


End file.
